I Woke Up to the Joker What Now?
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Written from your own personal female perspective. Story line: I woke up that night in another cold dark world, to be one of the Joker's new experiments. Well, then what happens? You have to read to find out. Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_This is an idea that my, crazy over obsessed Joker fan girl, gave me. _

_I hope you like it._

_Please Review! _

_PS. I tried to generalize the girl in this story, to make it fit to just about every girl in the world that can speak English. _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, AS I MENTION IN THE STORY.

**Chapter 1:  
**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a faint ticking near my ears, in the dark place I was seated in. The sound grew fainter as my eyes slowly opened to reveal, _nothing_. I painted, louder and louder, terrified as I tried to stretch my arms out. I let out a small breath, as I struggled to stretch my arms from my backside to my front. Nothing was working, I felt as if something was pulling me back.

And there was something pulling me back. Ropes. Thick ropes, holding me back against the cool floor. What am I doing here? Where am I exactly? The thoughts wondered through my brain until the faint ticking sound appeared again.

I turned my head in instinct and muttered loudly "Hello?" Not one person answered me, except for that faint ticking sound. I gulped slowly and then I heard a voice. It was gruff, and low, and I didn't understand what it was saying.

Tears started to rip down my face as anxiety shocked its way within me. Why _me_? I asked myself in my own head. What had _I_ done to deserve this time of punishment? Suddenly, my comical side tried to amuse me. This is the type of thing that would happen in movies, but not to me. Nothing exciting ever happened to me.

My wrists were tied together, tears streamed down my face, and I was in extreme terror, the only thing missing was someone poking me with a stick. A second later, the lights turned on, blinding me in the moment. My eyes opened fully as I pulled on the ropes stronger, to try to break free.

I quickly turned my head and saw two other girls beside me, one on each side. Both with blindfolds and ropes tied around their wrists. I gasped wondering what kind of psychopath could have kidnapped us all. I glared at the girl beside me, her hair was black, long and wavy, she was beautiful, very beautiful. I sighed and then heard that ticking nose again.

I gasped, and turned my head to the other side to see a red headed girl, with short, curly hair ticking her fingernails against the thick rope trying to break it. Well, at least that solves the ticking sound; now, where's the captive with a stick?

Abruptly, the door opened and one man wearing pantyhose over his face walked in. In any other situation, I would have laughed my small butt off, but in this situation, my gaze remained solid. Then, swiftly following the man with pantyhose came a…clown? Well, a man in a clown's mask…a goons mask, yes, it certainly did remind me of the clowns from _The Dark Knight_.

The man in the mask spoke "Remove their blindfolds and hit the one in the middle on the head, I don't like her beady eyes". Her beady eyes? Wait a minute; I'm the one sitting in the middle. And without a second to spare, a hand smacked the back of my head and I screamed out in pain.

The other goon took off the blindfolds of the other girls and they both sat there in complete shock. I watched them chuckle, and the pain coming from my head shot directly to my tongue provoking me to speak, no, to _yell_ "Hey! What do you think you are? Some cheap mock of the DC Comics' goons?" The man in the pantyhose walked up to me and asked in a puzzled tone "What the hell is DC Comics?" My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked over at the girls to see if they knew.

I puffed out in irritation and answered the question "You know…. with The Sprit, Wonder woman, ugh…. Batman." The man in the pantyhose clicks his jaw and asks in an angry tone "What about the Batman?" I cleared my throat and replied "You must be a fan of the Joker then." I laughed, _hard_, to try to control my nerves. But it wasn't working.

Suddenly the red-headed curly haired girl, who looked years older than me, shouted out "Leave us alone! I'll give you everything! Please don't scar up my face." I chuckled at this and asked loudly "Okay, you're taking this a little too literal, Miss." The red headed girl looked at me with tears in her eyes and then it hit me, this was no laughing matter.

I looked to the other side of me to the see the Brunette crying hysterically as well. Was I the only one that wasn't scared of these mock clowns? Apparently so. I sighed softly and then I felt my wrists being pulled even more. The masked man now stood behind me and he began to say to me "You talk a little bit too much, honey." He pulled on my wrists tightly and I let out a small scream when he did so.

He made his way to the front of me, and then continued, lowering his head towards mine "Don't worry, the Joker will fix that." My eyebrows knitted and I gave the clown in front of me a small smile before saying in a sarcastic tone "Oh, I'm sure he will." I smiled again and the man in the pantyhose grabbed the brunette by the hair and shouted at her "Don't you dare look at me that way!"

And then he looked over at me and screamed "And wipe that smile off your face! The Joker will give you a better one when he arrives." I smirked at that answer, yes I'm sure the Joker would do that, maybe…if he...._existed_. "Don't threaten these beautiful young ladies, Chuckles…" a familiar voice said from the hall way.

I looked towards it, while the girls around me began painting, ever the while heavier. I squinted to get a better look at man holding the strange, high-pitched voice. But when he took a few steps into the room. I felt like my jaw had dislocated. I dropped it very low and suddenly, I caught myself staring at the man that looked exactly like Heath Ledger's Joker. I bit my bottom lip as he walked in, and I noticed that he had the same body type, same hair, same mannerisms, and same pretty real looking scars.

He waltzed in while singing as he did in the movie, after the 'hit me' scene and just before Gordon arrested him. He skipped towards the three of us and I watched him carefully as he spoke "Well, hello ladies. I hope you don't mind but you three are going to be part of a social _ex-pe-ri-ment_."

I rolled my eyes, typical Joker dialogue. The Joker imitator giggled as he took out a camera from his purple jacket. I took the opportunity to take a shot at him "Nice jacket, Mr. J. Did Bats make it for you?" In that moment, the Joker dropped his camera and began to turn his head to me in a slow motion.

Even though I knew he wasn't the real Joker, he frightened me, and that deep black glare was not helping my case. The man claiming to be the Joker, laughed gruffly, stood up, and walked to me. Suddenly my hands started to shake behind my back, but I kept on telling myself not to be afraid, this was not the real one.

He bent down to my level and said in the same strange voice to his goons "It seems we have another clown with us today, boys." The goons laughed in response and the Joker looked me straight in the eyes and said in a mellow tone "You know…you're a beautiful girl, Miss...what's your name?"

I shook my head; I was not going to tell him my name, the imposter! He licked his bottom lip quickly, just like the Joker in the film had done. I glanced at his features once again, and noticed that he did look a lot like Heath Ledger's Joker, so I giggled and remarked "I'll give you this much…you do look a lot like him."

The imposter turned his head to me once again and asked while his eyes mocked the Joker characters eyes' maneuvers "The Joker?" He laughed loudly at this and the red headed girl whispered to me "You fool, he _is_ the Joker." I crossed my eyes at her, turned my head back to the imposter and said with a big smile on my face "Well, then it is really nice to meet you Mr. Ledger. I have been a big fan for years. I especially loved you in 'Four Feathers' and in 'Brokeback Mountain' where you got a dick up your ass!" I actually really loved Heath Ledger, but in that moment, I lost it, this man was making my head hurt.

The imposter looked at me with his black eyes and he went through his pockets once again. I gulped, as the crowd around me seemed to be serious…too serious. Then suddenly, cold steel was at the side of my lip. I gasped as the Joker put his forehead to mine, and dug the knife deeper into my mouth. He looked at me longer, trying to consume me and then he spoke "What's the matter now, beautiful? Can't speak anymore since your life is in danger? Hmm?"

The knife lurked inside my mouth, until it found the inside part of my cheek. He held it there while asking, "You want to know how I got these scars… hmm?" I tried to move my head, but he shushed me by tracing one finger up and down the side of my face. I watched him in fear, and realized, it didn't matter who this man was, but the fact that he could kill me at any moment was something that scared me beyond relief.

He flashed me a smile before he continued, "Well, I had a wife. She was, oh so beautiful, like _you_, Princess. Then one day…" Before the Joker could continue, the masked goon spoke "It's time for Gotham Tonight, boss. We're live in about 10 seconds." He groaned deeply, removed the knife from inside my mouth and ran over to his camera and pushed the _on _button.

After a few seconds he began to speak "Well, Good Evening Lades and Gentle-men, I've cut off Mike Engles so I can bring you a special _ex-peri-ment_." He giggled and then spoke again "You see these three girls…here..." he twirled the camera with his fingers to show the red head, the brunette and I. Then he spoke to the camera again "Well, I'm going to see just how…_kind_…females can be to other females and to other people."

He flipped the camera back to himself and said in his famous high-pitched tone "One of these lucky girls, is going to sacrifice herself for the other two. But _sacrifice _is such a strong word, it lets out the idea of…. death. Which, of course, I'm all for, but tonight… I'm looking for something else." He pauses and chuckles again, and swipes a hand through his green hair, as I watch with annoyance. This guy was really crazy, thinking there was such a thing as Gotham Tonight.

He continues on again "If one of these three _lovely _ladies is willing to let me do…_anything _I want to them…then I will let all of them go. But, if none of these three girls accepts my kind invitation in a half hour, I'll kill them all and blow up a business building. Here's the fun part, I'm not telling you which one." My eyes widen at this, what did he mean by…. 'anything to them'? Did he mean sexually? Because if this was the real Joker, I probably would have volunteered for that one.

The Joker laughs at the camera and shuts it off. He sighs, throws the camera to his goons and asks the ladies in front of him "So, you heard the _pre-dicament_ ladies…now, which one of you fine girls is going to volunteer?" He licks his lips at us, and the brunette asks in low voice "Wh-what kind of things?" Her lip tremors as she asks. Poor soul, she obviously is diluted as well.

The Joker flashes a grin towards her, bends down and whispers "Well, that's _our _little fun part…I won't tell you, until you volunteer." I bit my lip hard and wondered if I should put my curiosity out of misery and volunteer. Then suddenly, a goon had turned on an object that I had no idea was in the room. It was a large television, and it was on a television show called, Gotham Tonight? What? Am I seeing properly?

The Joker took a few steps towards the television and watched the report about people from business buildings running through the streets like maniacs. I scrunched up my eyebrows once again and then asked, "Why are they running?" And before anyone answered me, Aaron Eckheart appeared on the screen, or Harvey Dent in the Dark Knight movie. He spoke "These Joker attacks have been coming more and more often, and now three more people have their life on the line. If your out there Joker, know this, we are coming for you."

The Joker's laugh filled up the large empty room and then he threw his camera at the screen to close it. He continued laughing, as I watched him act so horribly familiar. I looked at him, my head now hurting and I decided to ask just one more question "Who are you?" The Joker looked back and me, smiled and replied "Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime, doll face. But I can't believe you didn't _know_ that…what are you from out of range or something?"

I looked back at him and whispered sadly, "The last I remember…. I was in my bed…not here, where ever we are." The Joker walks up to me, and mutters in a raspy tone, "Well, now you can be in _my_ bed." His husky voice filled the perimeter around me so thickly, I thought I couldn't breathe. I gasped as his lips came closer to mine and suddenly it hit me. This was the real Joker, this was Gotham, and somehow….I had fallen into this misshapen world.

The Jokers lips were only inches apart from mine, when he slightly tilted his head to the side to look at me more carefully. I cleared my throat and spoke again "If I were to volunteer…you would let all of us go?" The Joker smirks at me, brings his lips closer to mine and asks "Does that mean your volunteering, hmm, beautiful?"

I looked at him in the eyes and remembered that I had dreamed of this moment many times before. Just it was less terrifying, and less _horrible_, as my night had been so far. I closed my eyes briefly, thinking that it would be a good idea to volunteer. I was curious about him, and about this world that I had fallen into.

So, I opened my eyes once again, only to see the Joker pacing around the room, mentioning something about a clock to the other girls. I opened my mouth and said loudly "I'll volunteer." The Joker and his goons turned to me in shock, I could tell they were not expecting anyone to volunteer, and so quickly. The Joker skipped towards me again and muttered "Ahhhh…well, let the games begin."

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you like it so far._

_Please Review._

_Thank you everyone! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Yay! I finally wrote this. _

_Please Note that this story will probably be about 5 chapters. _

_Anyway, please Review! _

**Chapter 2:**_  
_

"Get in there…" the thug yelled at me, as he pushed me into a dark room. I painted and rubbed my wrists at the awkward yet amazing feeling that nothing surrounded them anymore. I painted louder, terrified of my own footsteps, as I backed myself into a wall far away into the plain darkness.

My fingers gripped the smooth wall, suddenly, realizing that this was the Joker that I had volunteered to be with. A puppy dog eyed face in the movies, but in real life…he must be much different. I scrambled my hands looking for the side of the door and when I found it, my hands reached backwards and they traced its solid form.

Suddenly, I screeched out from pain, as my forefinger was cut truly deeply by a piece of wood that had become unhinged. I brought my finger up to my mouth and tried to suck the blood and pain away, when a bright light filled the room.

There he was, in his famous purple and green clothes, along with his slim figure and greasy green hair. I took my finger out of my mouth and let it form into a fearful state, as his stance came closer to mine. Silence. Something unusual…. for _him_. Then he croaked a strained laughter, reached into his pocket and found his way right in front of me.

"You're a very brave little girl, beautiful." The Joker's fake smile collides with his real one, as he crowds over me to say this. I was a person of first instinct, and it seems that even in this alternate reality, I still was. I scolded him by saying "I'm not that little, a few years younger than you…probably." I added the last word with a sack full of nerves residing within my system.

He chuckles in front of me and takes a step back, his hand lingering on my arm. He looks down at my bleeding finger and cocks his eyebrows upwards. He licks his bottom lip in one smooth motion and then reaches for my hand while saying sarcastically "Awww… your bleeding." He takes my finger in his hand and lifts it up to his lips before saying "Let Mr. J kiss it better…hmmm?"

My eyes peer directly towards his scars, never noticing just how large they actually were. His eyes glance stubbornly into mine before he asks, still holding onto my finger "Why do you look so nervous, doll? What _exactly_ do you think I am going to do to you?" My eyes glance towards my finger before I reluctantly speak honestly "Well…" I speak through hollow paints "..Right now…it looks like your going to crush my finger."

The Joker giggles at this, his eyes rolling back in his head, as he continues to laugh. He drops my hand and takes another step back before completely changing the subject "I find it quite…. _funny_, that a girl…like you…volun-teere-d." His breath lasted longer on the letter d before he continued to speak "Well, beautiful. I enjoy…. surprises…. and I enjoy your kind. We are going to have some fun tonight…. how about we start by playing a little game?"

I gulp once and chew on my bottom lip, as I ask while stuttering "Wh-what kind of game?" He glances over at me, a devilish grin suppressing his feature as he says "How about I let you choose…hmm?" He pauses and moves his hand towards his face before muttering in a honey like tone "Oh, come on…pumpkin. Come on over here… I promise, I'll try _not_ to hurt you." The Joker giggles, as I walk towards him in the empty white room.

The Joker sits down on the carpeted floors and he pats the rug beside him, motioning me to sit there. So, I nervously do and decide to ask in a curious tone "So…you haven't killed Harvey Dent yet?" His eyes peer mysteriously at me and he asks in a low pitched tone "I don't want to _kill _Dent…" the Joker stops himself and I chew on my bottom lip understanding that Harvey was his ace in the whole…and well, that plan hasn't been brought to justice yet.

The Joker takes out a pack of cards and starts to shuffle them as I continue to wonder, at what time…. exactly…during the movie…I was placed in. The Joker licks his bottom lip and starts telling me the rules of strip poker, as I aimlessly _not_ follow along. I look over at him and mention, trying to sound calm "Bad luck with the failure of killing the mayor, huh?"

I smile at my attempt to make conversation with him. But suddenly my happy face disappears, as his dark eyes turn black. His hands drop the cards and he slowly turns his head to me and asks in low voice "Wh-which one of my clowns told you about _that_?" My eyes widen realizing that maybe I was placed before all of that. I shrug my shoulders at him; he chuckles before continuing, "You don't know? Well, I guess I will just have to kill them _all_…"

He pauses before saying "I'll be right back, beautiful.." He starts to stand but I grab on his hand and pull him down onto the carpet before shouting "No! Don't! I mean, it's not their fault!" The Joker laughs loudly at my actions before he lets go my hand and says, "Woah- if you wanted me to stay… you should have just asked, Puddin'".

I grin at him, before he takes my head in his hands, like he had done to Rachel, except no knife lingers upon my face this time, thankfully. I stare into his eyes and he knits his eyebrows at me before his devilish grin appears once again onto his lips. I start to paint again; scared beyond belief and he notices that my smile disappeared, so he sweeps a hand through my soft hair before asking "Why so serious?"

Oh God no…he's not going to kill me, is he? He looks deep into my eyes and I look into his before his tongue flicks out across his lips. I look down at it…remembering the many times his tongue lingered around his lips during the movie and how many times I have wanted that tongue on my…. oh god, the thought crosses my mind, and I uncontrollably start to giggle.

The Jokers eyebrows knit once again and he starts to giggle also at my strange laugh. I stop my sheepish giggling as he does and then he leans in closer to my lips while saying "You know…there is something _strange_ about you." He stops, his voice becomes low and husky as he says "And I like…_it_."

He finally lets go of my face and continues in his famous voice "So…your mine for the night, beautiful. Have any objections?" He picks up the cards and deals them as I start to be a little more daring. I mean, two can play at his game, right? Plus, I know this character… I can beat him at his own game. I smile at him and pick up my cards as I ask "Does that mean that _your_ mine for the night too, Mr. Joker?"

His head lurches upwards at me, and he drops his cards once again while he growls directly into my face "You're a bit of a mocker…hmm?" I shake my head once again, the terror running over my bones as I stutter out "N-no, I'm…. not. I'm just…" The Joker grabs my hand with his palms once again and says with a crooked smile "Just what? Trying to fit in…thinking that maybe, if you play along with my little game, that I'll let you go…hmm? Is that what you think, doll face?"

I close my eyes for a second then open them to honestly answer "I just thought th-that…" The Joker leans in closer towards my ear and mutters softly into it "You see…that's society's problem. Don't think…just _do_." I look into his eyes and understand his theory…. the _no plan_ jig. I look deeply, once again into his eyes…wanting desperately to see the mirror like image to Heath underneath.

The Joker moves away, glances down at his cards and says in a husky tone "This is strip poker…and I bet your…de-lic-ious shirt." I look down at my blouse, gulp, look down at my cards, smile and whisper back "And I bet your make-up." The Joker chuckles at this, puts three other cards down and mutters as he sees two aces fall and one jack. "Well, lookie here. Two aces and a j-jack."

I smile and place my cards down, while saying "Two pairs…two aces, and two jacks…" He laughs loudly at this and places his cards down while saying "Ahhh…good, but not good enough. 4 aces…" My eyes widen and then suddenly the Joker licks at his bottom lip and watches me hungrily as he says sternly "Take it off."

I shake my head and yell loudly "You cheated!" His tongue runs over his lips and leans over the cards towards me. I move away but he grabs my head once again, while he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. I gasp as the cool metal lingers directly at my throat. The Joker leans towards my ear and mutters in a low tone "If you won't take it off…I'll just have to do it for you."

I close my eyes and shake my head and then suddenly, I feel cool metal rising up my stomach and towards my chest. I open my eyes just as the Joker rips the blouse right off me. His lips bend down towards my neck as he whispers "As I said… your _mine_ for the night." His teeth harshly bite my neck and I scream from both the pain and the pleasure. He giggles at this and whispers, again in my ear "Next time…I'll be your pants."

_Authors Note:_

_No good? _

_Good?_

_Please Review!_

_Take Care! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_Okay. _

_SMUT ALERT! _

_Well, the next chapter will be worse.._

_...but chapter has A LOT of sexual suggestions, _

_so if you don't like those. _

_Don't Read!  
_

**Chapter 3:**

My eyes froze into a solid form. His words terrified me…intoxicated me…excited me. I turned my head away from his lips and when he noticed how uncomfortable I felt, he stifled a small giggle, licked his bottom lip slowly and held my head in place. His black eyes drowned me, as a smirk played upon his lips, before he asked "Awww…what's the matter, pumpkin?"

His firm hold of me became weaker, as he continued to stare into my eyes, while my lip began to tremble. I don't know if I was scared, nervous, or too _excited_ to even breathe. But I know one thing for certain, I was _not _breathing at that moment. His wide smile grew larger as his hot breath flew directly into my face when he asked, "Does it scare…you? Hmm? My scars?"

I took a deep breath in, gasped and then tried to shake my head as much as I could. His hands cuffed the sides of my neck, which made the movement strict, and rigid. The reflection from the bright lights above shined in his eyes, as he asked with a fake, shocked expression "No? Th-they…don't-t?"

He paused for a second, to flick out his tongue towards my bottom lip. As the wet impact hit my flesh, I almost jumped backwards, my legs rubbing against the carpet beneath me…trembling as he giggled and flicked his tongue over my bottom lip once again. The Joker looked down at my legs and how they were still wavering. An evil grin appeared upon his lips, before he muttered, while looking down at my now, bra covered chest "I told you…next time it will be your pants."

His gloved hands rubbed the material against my thighs before he moved back onto the carpet and started to shuffle the cards once again. My breathing finally became steady, as I watched the Clown Prince of Crime deal out the cards once again. I bit my bottom lip and stuttered "I-I..st-still…want to see yo-your….face." He giggled at that and ran one hand of his through his blond-green hair, as his eyes bounced across my figure "Hmmm…."

I shook my head, as I picked up my cards to peer at them. A king and a queen…I smiled and then whispered…gaining some of my confidence back "No…your real face. Your make-up less face." He grinned wildly at me, as he dropped the other three cards down onto the rug facing up. They were a jack, a ten and a nine." I covered up my big grin with my hands, as he looked at his cards and spoke softly "How about we raise…ugh...the stakes?"

I looked down at the cards at my hand again, and nodded waiting for his bargain "If you win…I'll let you see me…only, though…if you wash _it_ off yourself." I nodded, the deal didn't seem that bad. He licked his lips, chuckled and continued "But, Princess. If _I_ win….I get to…ugh…tie you up…" he paused, and I smiled, well it wasn't that bad. He continued "…naked…"

What? Naked? Was he being serious? He breathed deeply and continued "In front of one of the biggest buildings in Goth-am…and I get to do whatever I want with you…until the cops pay us a little visit." I breathed in and out and looked down at my card hand…a straight… but was such a good hand worth what he was asking me to do?

Well…he was asking me to get tied up…naked…. in the middle of all those people. He'd probably be an animal…okay. _Yes_. It was worth it. I giggled at my thoughts, as I whispered in a husky voice "Get ready to take _it _off." As I finished, I realized it had a bit of a double meaning and my face flushed a ripe tomato color.

The Joker placed down his cards to reveal…._ what_? Only a 2 and 5…well that was nothing. Why in the blue hell would he raise the stakes so much? Oh well…I had won. I showed my hand to him and he…. very dramatically sighed and muttered "Ahhhh…gosh darn it!"

Was he _mocking_ me? Did he _want _to lose? His hands sliding up my stomach, towards my chest, interrupted my thoughts. He laced my black bra with his fingers before saying in a less dramatic tone "Well, I guess I have to pay up-p." Something about his voice seemed premeditated…planned…. _fake_.

He got up and stood in front of me, while removing his infamous purple jacket. He licked his bottom lip and removed his gloves, while saying "Well, get up." I watched him cautiously and he giggled while saying "I like your…. stubbornness, beautiful." He eyed me before reaching out his hand wanting to help me up. I nodded and grabbed onto his hand…waiting for the cold to strike it viscously. But, surprisingly…his hand was very warm.

He pulled me up, and pushed me violently, so he could be behind me. He covered my eyes and whispered into my ear as he pushed me forward "Let's go get your _reward_." I gulped as my feet walked into the direction he pushed me in. One of his hands remained on both of my eyes, while his other hand reached somewhere else, and beneath my feet the texture changed, it was now wood. We keep walking, that same way and from time to time he would hum in my ear…a very familiar song…but I just couldn't pin point what it was.

Abruptly, my shoes landed upon a smooth service and then a click was heard before the Joker removed his hand from my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to the lighting before I could actually see what was around me. My eyes grew wide as I realized that this was a bathroom…a bathroom…with a bathtub in it. I cleared my throat, as the Joker made sure the door was locked and then he whistled and looked in my direction to see my gaze still locked on the bathtub.

He chuckled as I stated "A bathroom." I paused and continued "A bathtub." The Joker turned on the faucet to the bathtub, before saying "Very good, Sherlock Holmes. Now, what other mysteries can you solve?" I shook my head and remembered the game and my wager and I began to say angrily "No! _I_ won! You are supposed to remove your make up! Not…. whatever the hell it is you are doing!"

The Joker chuckled and started to unbutton his vest, while saying huskily "Ohhh…save that feistiness for the tub." I gasped at him and began to stare, as he removed his vest fully and then began working on his shirt. He giggled at me and then said "Listen, pumpkin. This is how we are going to be removing my…mask. You _agreed_. You agreed to wash it off…. I just didn't happen to mention _how_ you would be washing it off."

My face flushed red at the thought of _me_ washing the Joker. I mean…. how bizarre is that? I didn't even think he took baths! I turned back to look at him, to see that his shirt had fallen to the ground. My mouth couldn't help but open, in awe, at how toned he was. But then my mouth closed in sympathy when I saw the many scars on his flesh and how most of them still looked new…and painful.

The Joker giggled as he begun to unbuckle his paints and I turned away ashamed. A part of me wanted to look at him…stare actually…but the other part knew it just wasn't right. The Joker grabbed me against his bare front and his eyes boiled into mine, before he said "Hurry up and take off of _your_ clothes…. before I do it for you."

My mouth dropped. _What_ did he just say? Nowhere in the wager did this involve me…getting naked in a tub with a clown. The Joker turned to turn off the faucet and I turned away…embarrassed to look at his naked body. I closed my eyes tightly and when I held them shut for a few seconds, a splash of water hit my back.

I jumped in shock and then turned around to see the Joker hip length, in the bathtub. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard while saying firmly "Take…it…off." I took a deep breath in and stood in front of him while beginning to remove my pants, the warm water still dripping down my back.

My pants fell to the floor and I nervously removed my shoes and my socks. Then there I was…in front of the Joker in my black undergarments…hoping for someone to kill me from the embarrassment. I shook my head and whispered softly "I can't." The Joker held a hand to his ear and said "What? I couldn't hear that…speak at a human level."

I placed my hands on face, whipping away the sudden tear that flowed down my left cheek. Once my hands had left my face, I spoke, louder this time "I can't do it. I ju-just_ can't_." The Joker cleared his throat, gripped onto the bathtub and said a deep tone "Yeah? And _why_ is that? Your…embarrassed by my looks?"

I chuckled loudly at this and yelled at him "You don't get it! Do you? I'm embarrassed by _me_!" The Joker looked at me with curious eyes. He looked…speechless. He held my gaze for a second before asking "_Your_…. embarrassed…. by…how _you _look?" I nodded, and he was right. I never was ugly, just negative. I had a great body…I had been told…but I was embarrassed. Not many people had seen me naked before, and well, this was the Joker. I didn't want him making any sour remarks, at my expense.

The Joker chewed on his lip, as he waited for me to respond. I shook my head and whispered, "Please don't…_joke_…about me." He chuckled at this, nodded and then I began slowly to unhook my bra. It fell to the ground and I looked down. I didn't want to look at him…but I did hear a sudden shift in the water. I closed my eyes and pulled my underwear down myself…biting my lip in nervousness.

I opened my eyes and walked towards the edge of the bathtub, before placing both my feet in. I hadn't noticed before but the tub was gigantic, big enough to fit 4 people. I sat down in the bath tub, looking around the room as much as possible…trying to distract myself from the situation. Then suddenly, the Joker's hand grabbed at mine and I was pulled in front of him.

I took a deep breath in and tried only to focus on his face as his legs started to wrap around me slowly. I closed my eyes and he took his hand and started to hold my head once again and then he whispered in a husky tenor , "Look at me." I opened my eyes, to obey him and before he continued to say anything, he gave me the most curious and oblivious expression known to man.

He moved his lips closer to mine before commanding, "_Wash_." He moved his head back and I reached down into the water beside me, my hands brushing at his legs. I blushed and swatted some water upwards and then begin to run it against his forehead. The white make up started to run down his cheeks as I repeated the procedure, until I finally reached his red-masked scars.

I looked at him deeply and grabbed more water and started to line his scars with the water. His eyes closed, as the red paint fell into the water around us. I looked at the line of scars and started to trace the plastered smile with my fingertips. He grabbed at my fingers in one, swift motion and then he held onto them tightly.

I stared at his face…Heath's face sitting in front of me…and suddenly I felt like a horrible person. A few tears dropped down my face as his memory started to haunt my mind. He stood there in awe and his hand dropped my own, before he asked in a giggle "Do I look _that_ bad, that you have to cry about it?"

I shook my head and chuckled at this, before answering "No…it's nothing. You just remind me of someone, that's all." The Jokers eyebrows shift upwards before he shrugs his shoulders. He quickly, leans his lips towards my neckline. I gasp at the sudden contact his teeth have with my throat and then he whispers into my ear "How about we play another game?"

I look at him strangely before one of his hands starts to feel around my thighs. The same hand rises upwards towards my breasts and then onto my neck. His mouth kisses down my chest, hungrily, before he mutters slyly, "How about…." I moan as his tongue flickers around my chest and he laughs at my sudden arousal. He stops laughing long enough to continue, "It's a simple game. I learned it in pre-school. It's called…_fuck_ the clown."

My eyes go wide for a second, wondering what the hell kind of pre-school he went to! But then his own arousal brushed against me as his lips traced my own sharply. Suddenlly, I had forgotten all about the pre-school. I breathed, when he stopped kissing me so eagerly and then I asked through my thick lips "Was _this_ part of the stakes?" He chuckled loudly, moved my head back and then he stuck a finger into my most feminine spot. His giggling stopped as he breathed huskily on top of me "It…is…_now_."

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry, for the many grammar/spelling mistakes. _

_I didn't have time to edit this chapter._

_I hope you like it though. _

_Please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_Okay... once again._

_SMUT ALERT. _

**Chapter 4:**

"No…." I moaned out into his lips, as his tongue rolled upon mine. The Joker breathed into my mouth heavily, his scars rubbing against the sides of my mouth. His voice became dark and mysterious, in comparison to his high alto "_Yes_…." he groaned. My hangs began to shake as he moved his finger more quickly inside of me. His mouth released a deep chuckle from the reaction I was giving him…. and something deep inside me was telling me that this was too…. _strange_.

But when his mutilated scars lost contact with mine, I began to feel empty. His gaze became fixated with mine…and for that one second, he looked human. He looked so normal…. he looked so…real. His finger traced its way out of my flesh and into the now mildly warm water around us. Then the unbelievable happened…he took my face into his, _gently_.

His coal like eyes peered into mine, before he muttered in a puzzled tone, "Who the hell are you?" His tongue rolled on his bottom lip once before I asked in return "Who the hell are _you_?" He chuckled loudly at this and dropped my head away from his hands. I suddenly felt…abandoned and alone.

But then when he traced his fingers along his scars, he spoke in an untamed fashion "I've never met a girl like you…beautiful." I smile at this. I am willing to bet that he had never met something like me, someone that wants him so badly but turns away at his mere touch. His eyebrows knit as he asks me "What's your name?"

I blush, look down at the water and mutter softly "Let's pretend that I don't have one." I look up at him and continue, "Like you…you can call me what you want. Names don't matter." His head turns to side slowly before he clears his throat and replies back in his high-pitched tenor "I can call you what I want?"

I nod in return and he slides back into the tub and asks "Your not from around here, are you sugar plum?" I laugh loudly at the name. Sugar Plum? Well, from him, it sounded kind of sweet…well, _kind of_. I stretch out my legs into the water and reply "No, definitely not." He smirks as he sees my legs wrapping around his slim figure.

He reaches down and traces the outlines of my legs with his index finger, while he asks in a more harsh tone "Well…are you going to tell Mr. J where you're from?" I shake my head and reply "It doesn't matter where I've been…. what matters is…now, where I'm going." His hand grabs onto my thigh cruelly and I gasp at the sudden pain his fingernails are creating around my flesh.

The Joker moves himself towards me, and grabs onto my hair while yelling, "You think I'm a fool, beautiful? Hmm? When I asked you where you're from…I _demanded_ to know the answer." My lip trembled violently as I nodded and he let my damp hair fall around my face. I begin to stutter "We-well…. fine, I'll tell you the truth. I'm from another world…where you don't exist and well Batman doesn't either…and Gotham doesn't…nothing in your world…does. And people _love_ you there…including…" I blush and continue "…well…_me_."

The Joker gazes at me for a second before erupting in a fit of laughter. He pinches my cheek like a grandma would to a little child before saying "Ahhhh…I like a girl with a sense of humor." He slaps my cheek gently and I roll my eyes from the fit of hysterics I was witnessing.

The Joker then begins repeating what I said "People love you there…." Wait. Is he mocking me? What a jerk! I was actually being serious. Well, that will be that last time I ever tell him anything. He continues to laugh and the he asks, grasping for my hand "Tell me more about this _magic _world."

I shrug and start "Well…everyone hates Batman now, because of you. Ummm…a lot of people dress up like you…especially at Halloween. One of my siblings even…talks about you constantly and you're his hero. Ugh…" The Joker continues laughing and holds onto my hand before gesturing me to continue. I bit my lip hard and continue "Well… in this _imaginary_ word…_I'm_ in love with you."

His mouth suddenly closes; his hand becomes cold and his gaze dark. Oh no. I am going to get killed, aren't I? I went too far. I talked about _love_, the one word that doesn't exist in his vocabulary. His lips move towards mine before he murmurs darkly "Love…doesn't…. exist." I nod and reply, "I know…I'm sorry."

He moves his lips towards my ear and whispers into it "I'm giving you 30 seconds to get out here." I shook fiercely, as his harsh words echoed in my ears. I nodded and jumped upwards and out of the massive bathtub. I placed my clothes onto my wet body and flipped my hair back while looking at him.

He sat in the bathtub like a stubborn child…completely dumbfounded. I look back at him, once I finish dressing and whisper, "You know…I'm going to sound completely crazy saying this, but… thank you." His eyes automatically glue to me and I smile at him before walking out of the bathroom.

I take a few steps out into the hall way and see one of the Joker's clowns standing there with a gun in his hand. He chuckles at my wet and cold presence before saying "You mind if I warm you up, honey?" I shake my head and continue walking, but he stops me by pointing the gun towards me.

I sigh deeply and yell, "What the hell do you want?" The clown removes his mask to reveal a middle-aged man with gray hair. His lips smack together hungrily before announcing "You see…the boss doesn't take anyone in _there_…it's like his own little sanctuary. I figure…" his hand starts to trace against my wet arm as he continues, "…you must be pretty special to go in there."

He narrows his gun towards my neck and whispers into my ear, in a husky tone "I'll tell you what…you let me see why you're so special and I'll drive you to wherever you want." I shake my head and close my eyes as his hand starts to slide underneath my wet blouse. I bit my lip and start to swat at him but he grabs me by my head and cocks his gun while yelling, "I'm warning you, Princess. Besides…you _fucked _the psychopath…" his hand reaches down towards my bottom before he continues, "Why can't you fuck me?" I gasp loudly at this and then shout at him "I'd rather fuck him a hundred times then let your grimy hands get anywhere near me!"

I raise my knee to hit him in his private spot but he swats his hand into my face and fall onto the bathroom door behind me. I yell out in pain by saying, "Get your hands away from me!" He chuckles manically and replies back with a hungry grin scratched across his face "Oh don't worry, honey. My _hands_ won't be anywhere near you." Then suddenly the bathroom door opens and hits me across the head. And everything went dark…and _fuzzy_.

- - - -

"Wake up…I'm getting really bored, sugar plum." I hear the words echoing in my ear, as my eyes open slowly. I look around me gradually and notice that my head is on a pillow on the bathroom walls. I look around the bathroom and notice the Joker standing in the corner, a few feet away from me. His clothes are back on and so is his famous make up….it was a shame…he looked fine without it.

I abruptly feel a sharp pain coming from the side of my head and I grab onto it before asking, "What happened?" The Joker's back gets turned to me before he asks "_Why _did you say thank you?" I yawn and ask in a puzzled tone "What?" He turns around and asks in an angry tone "Do you even know what you have done?"

The Joker places his hands tightly on to the counter in front of him, where it appears his entire make up collection sits. I shake my head and whisper "No. What…. I don't…." He growls angrily and swipes his arms violently across the counter letting everything smash into tiny pieces. He turns around towards me again and yells "_You_…" He points to me and marches quickly towards me while shouting "You ruined everything! And of course…once you ruined everything…I felt _compelled _to stay behind…and make sure that your…."

He stops yelling and to watch my expression change into one of pure horror. I had never seen him act this way. What the hell had I done? He moans harshly once again and pulls me up by my hair by yelling "What? You don't remember? Well, I'll refresh your memory you stupid slut!" _What?_ What had I done to get him so angry?

The Joker smashes my head against the wall, and I yelp in pain as he licks his lips. He alters his voice to be higher pitched, before he continues "Well, one day Mr. J thinks he is going to create chaos and anarchy by conjuring up a little social experiment involving three girls. _No_! But one of the girls is a fucking cunt…and guess what? That one agrees to the experiment! So, she plays her little mind games with J…and he likes that…_a lot_. Until finally, he snaps…telling her to get out of his little life. But of course, the Princess becomes a damsel in distress…and the Joker. _No_! The _Fool_! He goes to her rescue…and he doesn't know why! So he saves her without realizing that he doesn't have his mask on! And his clown gets away, with only a blood wound and a clear view of who the Clown Prince of Crime really is! And what does this clown say to Mr. J? Hmmm?"

I watch him in bewilderment as he continues "He's turning me in…too early! That was supposed to happen next week! So I ram him! I beat him to a pulp…I needed that guy! And you know why I killed him? _Hmm_? Because of one, stupid sugar plum!" The Joker growls once more and turns to me before yelling, "Say something!" I gulp, smile and reply "Th-thank you for saving me." The Joker smacks his lips together before mumbling, "Thank you…is that al-all you say?"

I shake my head and get up off the floor and walk towards him while saying, "Only when I mean it." He looks at me with a bitter gaze and then chuckles manically. He finally smirks and grabs me in his arms and shoves me against the bathroom door, the door handle punching my back cruelly.

His hands slide up towards my face before he mutters "You took something away from me, beautiful." This time, when he said beautiful, it felt like he was mocking me. Not complimenting me. I smile at him and decide to play the calm game by mentioning, "Well, what would you like in return?"

His hands roll down my sides and then reach down to my stomach before he whispered "You know…when my men found you, they said you were curled up in a little ball, looking like a little baby. They said, they almost felt ashamed to take you, almost felt sorry. But you're not a baby are you? _No_…"

I stop him by whispering, "Just stop…please. Let me go, don't kill me." He looks at me with sour eyes before stating in a strict tone "I just risked _everything_ for you. Why would I kill you?" A smile begins to tug at my lips, as I whisper back "You're not going to kill me?" He shakes his head slowly and wraps his arms around me before whispering, "No…there's only one _thing_ I want from you."

My eyebrows knit at him, as his lips settle beneath my neck. He bites down onto it before stating "I want you to _never _forget who I am." Huh? What did he mean by that? Trust me, I'd never forget a face, especially this one. His teeth bite at the buttons on my blouse, before he continues, "I want to cause you so much _pain_…you'll never forget me."

I gasp as his tongue lingers over the top of my breasts. He finishes opening the buttons on my blouse, before he looks up at me and says "But first…a little detour." His tongue rolls down from my breasts to my stomach in one quick lick. I close my eyes from the pleasureful feeling and then he sits on his knees and pushes me hard against the door. His hands reach around my bottom and then he starts pulling my pants down towards my feet.

His hands wrap around my bare legs before he pulls down my undergarment. I gulp as he gets up again, onto his feet and kisses me passionately. My hands wrap around him tightly, as his tongue engulfs my mouth with sweet surrender. In one swift motion, he removes his pants and then stops kissing me to mutter huskily "Take it off."

At first, I thought he meant my blouse but then his hands wrapped mine around his boxers. I bit my lip and watched him eye me carefully, before I started pulling down slowly. And a few seconds later, they had fallen to the floor. He growled at me and slammed me once again against the door, until he finally pushed himself into me.

He smashed hard into me, while his tongue played upon my neck. I gripped onto his clothed back tightly and decided that I needed his clothes off for this. I reached towards his purple jacket but he grabbed my hand and muttered, "No…all I want you to be doing is saying my name." And with that said, he pounded into my harder and moaned his fake name out until finally he bit down onto my ear and ordered me "Call me, _Jack_." And I did, I called him that many times that night.

_Authors Note:_

_I am thinking one more chapter of this setting... and then I will start a new situation. It will be called "Part 2" and it will be located here. _

_I am thinking a little... Jack Napier action? _

_Let me know if you liked this chapter?_

_I didn't._

_Please Review. _

_Take Care! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_Please...** read the authors note at the bottom of the document. It contains info, that you should know. **_

**Chapter 5:**

"Jack…" I breathed out into the morning air. The morning air? _What? _The last I remember, we were in the bathroom. I look around and realized that I was completely naked on a balcony of some sort, high up above the ground. I blushed a bright red and wrapped myself up with the blankets that laid beneath me.

I closed my eyes, as I felt the warm wind hit my cheeks and suddenly I started to remember last night's events. I giggled to myself, as I relished in the thought that I had just slept with the Joker…once, or was it twice? And then I realized, that I had no idea where he was.

I sighed, wrapped the blankets around myself tighter and opened the balcony door and let myself in. I closed the door behind me and picked up the ends of the blankets so that I could walk properly, and hopefully not fall and trip right onto my face. I examined the room and realized that it was just being constructed. There was coal everywhere, and the white paint smelled completely new.

I smirked as I looked around the room, looking for my _lover_. I called out to him, hoping to hear is voice in return "Ugh…Jack?" I cleared my throat and began to call out again "Jack, you there?" I wrinkled my eyebrows up and down once, and then it hit me. The pain, the unbearable pain coming from my arms, my chest, and my legs.

I let the blanket fall down around my ankles and I gasped at the sight that I saw. I looked down at myself, to see bruises upon my arms. I saw small cuts around my chest, and even more bruises upon my legs. I gulped and realized that the Joker might have been _too _rough with me last night.

Abruptly, I picked up my blanket and wrapped it tightly around myself…slowly, still trying to breath from the pain rising from my body. I felt ashamed…I felt ugly. I shook the thought away and decided to consume myself in finding the Joker. I took a few more steps towards a closed door, knocked on it and called "Jack?"

I opened the door slowly and gasped at the sight I saw. Three men, holding clown masks appeared were sitting down. The three of them were watching television, while holding a bunch of beer cans in their hands along with their masks. Two were young and the other one was middle aged. The once sitting in the middle called out to me first, he was actually quite handsome.

He chuckled first and said without looking back at me "The Joker had some business to take care of…he said you should watch this." He pointed to the screen as I walked in, still wrapped in that blanket. I started to watch the television and then I saw Harvey Dent speaking. I smiled and said to the clowns "He's not dead…"

They rolled their eyes at me and the young, handsome one said, "Just watch, Princess." And suddenly, the screen started to turn fuzzy and then an unfinished construction apartment appeared on the screen. I bit my lip as I continued to watch the screen. All of a sudden, I heard giggles coming from the screen, and I jumped realizing that those were the Joker's giggles.

Then came a woman's voice from the apartment and she called out for him. I began to suddenly get very envious…when did this happened? I mean…it looked like it was nighttime in the video. I tried to hide my furious face with my hands, as the video finally became clearer and less shaky.

The Joker came into view, on the screen and then he opened the balcony door and suddenly something felt too familiar. That looked exactly like the balcony door I has just walked through. I gasped realizing what he had done! The clowns started to laugh maniacally as the screen showed myself and the Joker having…. _Oh no!_

I breathed in and out quickly before finally the screen only showed a freeze frame that said, "We are having technical difficulties… Please Stand by." _He used me! _The clowns were still laughing loudly and suddenly I felt a sudden rash stain of fury pressed upon my heart. I walked over to one of the clowns and took an empty beer bottle and threw it against the television, letting it smash into a hundred pieces…static's of electricity flying everywhere.

The clowns looked over at me, with a shocked expression and this time, the middle aged one spoke loudly "Hey! You're going to have to pay for that!" I bit my lip and whispered, "You knew about this?" The young, handsome one spoke again "It's a social experiment…don't take it so personally. Your lucky he didn't kill you." I shook my head in disbelief and marched out the room quickly to try to find my clothes. I spotted the bathroom door and ran towards it while tears slowly dripped down my face.

He was right! Stupid Joker...he wanted to cause me pain…and he _did_. Cruel, _cruel_ emotional…pain. And physical… I had not forgotten about my bruises and cuts. I finally reached the door and kicked it open, angry at how stupid I had been! I walked into the bathroom to see the Joker standing in front of the mirror. He saw me through the reflection in the mirror and chuckled as I stared at him, full with rage.

He opened the faucet and stretched his hands in the water while saying "Good morning, sugar plum. I hope your _surprise_ was…everything you thought it would be." He laughed loudly at this and I was beginning to lose my nerve. I let the blanket fall around me, startling him with my sudden naked presence.

I walked up behind him, as he eyed me carefully in the mirror. He giggled and asked "Ready for round two, beautiful?" I smiled sarcastically in return and then clenched my fist and punched him directly in the back as hard as I could have. He moved forward, his head smashing the mirror, crushing it into a million small pieces.

I bit my lip, suddenly shocked at myself…. but _damn_… that felt good to do. I watched him raise his head, shaking off the glass that had fallen into his hair. I licked my bottom lip and muttered something that only he would say "Oh…be careful…. that's 7 years bad luck for you." I referred to the broken mirror obviously, and he didn't take kindly to that. He turned around, giggling and then looked at me with a strange expression. He smiled and said "Well… I'm guessing you saw our little Blockbuster hit. Hmmm?" He smirked at me and I scoffed at him before yelling, "_Why _would you do something like that?"

He removed a rather large piece of glass from his blonde-green hair and held it in his hand tightly before saying "Hey…you volunteered, beautiful. Plus…it was nothing _personal_." I rolled my eyes and softly murmured under my breath "Yeah… just like when you killed Rachel." He tilted his head to the side, licked his bottom lip slowly and asked in a curious tone "What?"

He took a few steps towards me, still holding the piece of glass in his hand. I gulped before I replied "You know…when you dress up as nurse…and talk to Harvey about Rachel's death." He looked at me in shock and asks softly "How the _fuck _do you all this?" I bit my lip and reply back as honestly as I could "You know…you're a liar. _It's all part of the plan_…. you don't just _do_ things…you plan them, and watch them unfold!"

The Joker laughed at this and then pinned me, into the door behind me. He held the thin piece of glass against my neck and held my naked body in his other hand. I breathed in and out as he scratched the top of my chest with the piece of glass, causing a thin cut at the end of my neck. I bit my lip from the newly, fresh stinging and he looked into my eyes as he whispered, "Do you know how _foolish _you are, pumpkin?"

It suddenly hits me that I had just tried to hurt the Joker. I opened my mouth a little bit, to answer his question "I'm st-starting to-to realize." I can't believe I'm stuttering, I was trying to show him how tough I was…and well, it wasn't going to work. He laughed at my answer and then asked "So, what did you think of the little _show_…hmm?"

He smacked his lips together and I replied casually "Well, the lighting was a bit off…but.." I paused and raised my voice "What the _hell_ do you think I thought? You used me for some type of sick joke!" He giggled and replied sarcastically "Me? Jokes? No…. you must have me confused for another clown."

He chuckled again and I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Not all of your jokes are funny…" He nodded, shrugged at me and asked "But some are?" I raised my eyebrows because I was given the most perfect chance, to convince him of who I really was…and all that I knew about him.

"Yes…" I caught him off guard, so I wiggled my way out of his grasp. I continued, "Well… when you slammed that guys head into a pencil, that was funny. _Sick_…but funny. Umm…when you killed all your men at that bank, _that _was funny…once again, sickly horrible…but funny." He looked into my eyes with full confusion and then he asked while stifling a giggle "What? Are you my stalker or something?"

He paused, pushed me into the cold wall of the bathroom, while yelling into my face "Tell me who told you!" I smiled at him and whispered "Mr. Napier, don't yell at me." _Oh god._.. I hope I'm not testing him too much. His eyes widened and he released his grasp of me, while saying in a shocked tone "No…_living_…person…knows _that_. How do _you_?"

I bit my lip and replied "I already told you…yesterday." The Joker rolled his eyes at me and said "And people say… _I'm_ crazy…you're the Looney. You think that Gotham doesn't exist? _Ha_!" He laughed at me and I couldn't bare to hear him laugh any longer…it was just too much. So, I muttered in return "Your right… I made up that _story_."

The Joker looked down at my naked figure, as if he had just noticed that I did not have any clothes on. He released an evil grin and said, "Well, you're free to go. It was…._ entertaining_…while it lasted." I shook my head in response, no way am I leaving now…. after all that has happened.

"You wanna know…" I pointed down at myself, "…how I got these scars?" The Joker looked at me bitterly. _Good_, he had to realize that I was telling the truth. So, I continued "Well…I'll make it short, you see. My father…was a drinker…and a fiend. One day, he goes all crazier than usual; mommy gets the kitchen to knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that…not…one…bit. So… he turns to me…laughing while he does it…sticks the blade in my mouth…and says…. why so serious?"

I smile at him as his eyes start to widen even more, so I continue "Let's put a smile on that face." The Joker's bottom lip trembles, before he growls and pushes me back onto the door. He grabs my head with his hands and starts to mutter harshly "I don't know what your trying to do…but your getting awfully…._ boring_ to me. I don't like things that are boring. You know what I do with things that are _boring_?"

I gulp and mutter hastily back "You fuck them? (Pause) You fuck them and then leave them sour?" The Joker pushes me hard against the door while saying in a muddy tone "No… I _dispose_ of them." I shake my head and whisper, "I'm not scared of you. I like clowns…and the Joker happens to be my favorite kind."

He looks directly into my eyes; his black one's becoming frozen, while he speaks in a more mild tone "This _place_…that you say you're from. Is there anarchy?" I chuckle for a second at the question and reply "Of course…chaos…and everything else that there is in Gotham, except for you and the Batman, and everybody else in Gotham."

The Joker licks his bottom lip quickly before saying "You mean, there's a place out there…in the world…where there's no Batman to get in way…and I'm _not_ there?" I gulp and ask in soft tone "Where are you going with this?" The Joker smirks, lets me go and whispers, "Well, lead the way." I open my mouth in shock, as my response. _Oh God_…but I don't know how to get back.

The Joker points towards the door and I reply back "What if I don't know how to get back?" The Joker takes me by my hair and whispers directly into my ear "Then…you die." I nod, and chuckle nervously "Let me put on my clothes first…" I start to stall and the Joker watches me bend down to pick up my clothes while saying "The view is awfully nice from up here." I knit my eyebrows in return and start to put my clothes back on.

The Joker opens the door to the bathroom, while saying "After you…" I shake my head and say to him "I…do-don't want to go back." He looks at me, laughs and says "And why not? You want to stay here…in Gotham. With me, you know one day I'll kill you." I smile at him and reply back "I don't think you will." He bites his bottom lip in confusion, before I continue, "…besides…all is fair in love and war. I'll take my chances. Besides, I have to get you back for what you did to me."

The Joker eyes me carefully and whispers while he grabs me closer to him, "You know… I've never met someone like you." I smile in return, nod and reply, "I'm willing to bet on it." His hand starts to rise up my shirt and then I move away while saying, "Are you going to video tape it?" The Joker slams his lips to mine brutally and when he stops kissing me, he bites my bottom slowly while replying "Not…this…time…"

_Authors Note:_

_Well, that's the end of this situation._

_The next situation will be up here in a few days and will be labeled "Part 1". _

_I'm thinking a little Jack Napier...pre-Joker/ high school action. _

_I already have it written, so it will not take long to be up. _

_It still is in your own personal female perspective, so no worries. _

_Please Review! _


	6. Part 1

_Authors Note:_

_This is a different situation...and once again, I tried to make it very general. _

_This chapter is very introductory... I have something very interesting planned for the next one, so please give me the chance to write it. _

_Please Review!_

_Thanks a lot! _

**Part 1:**

All I remember is the warm breath whispering in my ear.

I remember my family telling me that I was going to move the next morning, move to some place far away.

They told me that I wouldn't feel anything, and that I would not feel the pain of moving away from my friends.

That night, I didn't want to wake up and say anything because I had hoped it was all a dream.

A horrible, dreadful, _unreal_ dream.

However, it was the complete opposite.

I had moved the next morning.

I moved cities, years and well they were right, I had not felt _anything_…. yet.

- - - -

I woke up to the sound of a distant singing, which drowned in my ears _too_ vibrantly. I snapped open my eyes and realized that, well; it looked like I had moved. Although, I was not aware of where I was, I felt sort of safe and at home. I looked around the school…the school? I had no idea how I got dressed this morning and let alone arrived at a new school but well, it did happen, for here I was, dressed and sort of ready work.

I sat down in front of a few half lockers and smiled as I heard the Spice Girls song "2 Become 1" being hummed by a few girls in the corner of the hall way. I shifted my legs and realized that a school bag had been placed at my feet. I bit my lip and opened it to see a Year 12-time table in front of me. I examined it carefully and read it aloud to myself "Period 1…Drama, in theater, Period 2…. Philosophy…room 215."

I swallowed hard realizing that philosophy seemed like a tough subject and that maybe my family had put me in that class as a joke. I smiled, put my schedule away deciding that I would stick it out anyway…how hard could it be?

Well, it was the middle of the semester, so I would have a lot of notes to catch up on…but still, that serves me right for being part of my family. I hated them...sometimes. I got up off the lockers as two boys walked passed me, for a second there…I thought I got ogled. But I shook my head in response and began walking…walking to find my first class: Drama.

I had made a half full square around the entire white painted school, until I finally got fed up and decided to sit on one of the rather large ledges the school had positioned beside the large brass windows. I scratched my head in confusion…looked down at my schedule and sighed deeply. As I was sighing, I suddenly felt something hit the side of my arm. I reached across the ledge and picked up an ace of spades.

I examined it carefully for a second and then peered towards my right, looking at a stranger that was playing cards. Had he not noticed that he flung one of his cards at me? I rolled my eyes, got up and walked over to him. As I walked towards him, I observed the way he was dressed carefully. He wore a white dress shirt, a bit too formal for school and a winter hat on his head…hiding most of his long dirty- blonde locks.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, waiting for him to apologize to me. But he didn't, instead he kept on playing with his cards and then he asked, in a low tenor "May I help you?" Was the rude man being sarcastic, as well? _What a prick_. I gritted my teeth together and dropped the card in front of him, while saying "You lost this." He nodded and continued on with his game. I placed my self down in front of his cards and asked "Can you help me?" He cleared his throat and slowly looked up at me. He then asked quietly "If you're here for Lucas, tell him to fuck himself."

I gasped at this and snapped in return "No! I'm not here for Lucas. I just wanted to know where the theater was." He looked back at me with wide eyes while responding, in a sarcastic tone "Ugh…sweetie. It's right behind you." I glanced behind me and smiled to myself at how humiliating that moment was. I shook my head and looked down at his cards and asked, "Can I play?"

He finally smiled…looked up and then he spoke very seriously "_Why _are you talking to me?" I knitted my eyebrows in return and replied honestly "Well, I'm new, so…you were here alone…. so I thought…" He shook his head at me and interrupted by saying "You people are all the same. First you talk to me and then you leave me behind claiming that I'm some sort of leper of something."

The look on my face must have been priceless. I bit my lip from confusion and then muttered as nicely as possible "Look, I'm new here. Can you cut me a break? First of all, I don't even know where I am. And your 'leper' talk isn't making it any easier." He looked down at his cards and changed the subject "Can you play poker?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him and he started to deal me the cards. I chuckled as he gave me my hand and then said "It's kind of funny…no pun intended, of course...that whenever I play this game…I kind of think of the Joker." He looked at me funny for a second and then asked, "Oh, I'm sorry…did you want to play with the Joker? They can be wild?"

I let my thoughts ramble out loud "I'm sure he could." I blushed and continued, "No, I meant the Joker...you know." The boy in front of me cleared his throat and held up the Joker card in front of me and said "Yeah…_this_." I rolled my eyes in return and decided to play a long with whatever game he was playing. Suddenly, I took a closer look at him and realized that he looked very familiar.

As if on queue, he took off his hat and whispered to me "It's hot in here…" I nodded my head in response as I saw that he was extremely handsome…and once again, familiar looking. He mixed up the cards on the surface, in front of us as I asked, "What's your name?" He handed my new cards and replied, "Just call me 'J'. I hate my real name."

I smiled at him and asked in a quiet tone "And what's that?" He shook his head and replied with a heavy sigh "It's Jack. But I hate it…so don't call me that, alright?" I looked over at Jack and was about to tell him my name, when the bell rang. I gasped as he pulled the cards away from my hands and said, "I have to go to Drama." I smiled at him, got up and said, "Wait… I've got that class too…. apparently."

He rolled his eyes sneakily but I saw and rolled mine in return. All I had been to this kid, was nice, and he treated me like this. I followed him into the theater, at which he had not held the door for me to enter, but slammed the door right in face. When I had finally gotten into the theater, I gasped from its large size. I turned to a random boy in front of me and whispered more to myself "It's huge"! The boy turned around, blushed and said with a grin "Thanks." I made a face at the pervert in front of me and took a seat in one of many empty chairs the theater possessed.

I sat down near a few boys, which all of them were beautiful. But I was watching Jack talking to the teacher…. I assumed. I shrugged my shoulders as a few ordinary looking girls sat beside me. The tall blond one held out her hand and said "You're the new girl, right?" I nodded in return and was about to ask them a question when the teacher started to speak.

"Alright, kids. Get in a circle." Oh great, I got to do something. Yay! I dropped my school bag and walked towards the other drama students and stood in a circle, placing myself beside Jack. He peered towards me for one second and the teacher clicked a button on a remote control that he was holding, which coincidentally turned on the radio.

The radio announced "Here is number 2 on the charts: Everybody by the Backstreet boys." Suddenly, all the girls squealed, as the song started to play. The teacher laughed, as did I. What was this? 1997? The Backstreet boys hadn't had a hit since I was very small, especially that song. The teacher had told everyone his or her instructions and I unfortunately, was too overwhelmed by the loud music playing before me.

Then I had heard "New girl…let it all out." I looked around me for a second, trying to decide what he wanted me to do. The teacher shouted at me "Sing!" I gasped at this, as I heard the chorus come on. I gulped as all the students began shouting at me to sing, so I started to remember the 90's and shouted out the lyrics to the chorus. Seconds later, my part was over and the girl beside me started to sing.

I hid my head away from embarrassment and watched as everyone completed the exercise that I guess was supposed to make us…. act really silly? I shook my head at the drama teacher as he turned off the music, realizing that he had not yet introduced me to the class. Suddenly the teacher yelled out "Okay…get into groups of two and come up with a 5 minute play. You will perform it for everyone tomorrow."

I gasped at this…and as everyone started to pair off, I tapped the teacher on his shoulder and said "Ugh…. sir. I don't really know…" He smiled at me, placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered "Right! You're the new girl! What was your name…Mary…. something". It wasn't, but I didn't care at this moment. I shook my head and spoke softly "It's not…but, well, do I have to do this exercise? I mean… I'm new."

The teacher laughed at me and started to tug at my arm while saying "That's great Mary---something… you can be paired with Mr. Napier. He's really good…you'll have fun. Go." I turned to look at where he was pointing and saw Jack standing in the corner all by himself. I turned to the teacher and gasped while asking in confusion "His name is Jack Napier?" The teacher nodded and started to walk towards a pair of boys that seemed to be fighting in the corner.

I walked slowly towards Jack Napier…. Jack Napier? _Ha_. That's funny. What parents he had! Must be really big fans of the Joker. He had his back turned to me and I reached out to touch his shoulder and said to him "Ugh…_J_. The teacher said I should be your partner." He turned around and whispered, "I always do monologues. I mean…I have nothing against you Princess…but, _I_ work better on my own."

I looked at him for a split second and mumbled in return "Well, now you have to work with me." There was a slight pause, as he smacked his lips together and then I continued, "What's with your name? Jack Napier? Your parents big fans of the Bat?" He looked at me confused, took out a pencil and whispered under his breath "It's like you're from another world or something…." He suddenly got louder by saying "What are you even talking about?"

I cleared my throat and took a step back from the pencil, as he started to wave it front of me. I answered his question with honestly "You know? Like Batman? Bruce Wayne?" He suddenly laughed…. for the first time that day. He threw the pencil down on the floor in front of him before replying "The billionaire? He's an asshole. I'm glad his parents were killed." He kicked at his pencil and then corrected himself "Sorry, I shouldn't say that. Dad always told me to nice to him...since the butler is his alcohol supply."

He turned to me and asked quickly "You got any ideas for this play thing?" I nodded my head and started to speak "Well, what genre?" He licked his bottom lip slowly and answered, "It's got to be dark…but it's got to be comical." I nod at this, as he continues "It could take place…right here…in Gotham." My eyes widen as I ask "I'm s-sorry…what?" Jack laughs at me and whispers to me "You know, Gotham City. The shit hole of the States."

I glance around and call out "Sir!" I became frantic, and very nervous. The teacher made his way to us, as he called out "Yeah?" I bit my lip at Jack and then asked, "Where are we?" The teacher laughed at me, so I nervously laughed back, before he responded "In the theater at Gotham High, in well…Gotham City."

My mouth dropped open. _What?_ How is that even possible? Someone was really pulling at my leg. Someone must have it out for me. This must be a prank of some sort. But then I looked around and saw that not one person was laughing…or even trying to hold back laughter. I put my hand over mouth and said in a barely audible level "Okay then…."

I walked towards the end of the stage, and sat with my back against the wall. I covered my head with my hands and then I heard footsteps in front of me. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders. So I looked up to see Jack there…. I gulped realizing that this was the Joker's pre-form? _Oh god_…was I going crazy? What the hell was going on?

Jack rubbed my shoulders softly and asked, as he saw the tears dripping from my eyes "Listen, I know I was hard on you before…but I'm not good at this people _thing_." I peered at him carefully, not really caring about what he was saying, but I was watching his lips. They weren't scarred at all; I guess this was before he went mad. Jack stopped rubbing my shoulders and whispered "Come on, we got to figure this out." I nodded at him, wiping my tears off my face with my sleeves.

He helped me up as he started to share his idea with me, his awfully familiar idea "Well…what if I'm a psychopath…and I…" I smiled and continued for him "Kill people with a knife?" He nodded and replied, "Okay…good one. Good one, your right. Guns are too quick." I bit down on my lip and muttered, "What should I be?" He swallowed hard and chewed on his lip harshly before saying "Well… what if your…. ugh…."

I smile at him and ask "A therapist that falls in love with you…. and ends up being your partner in crime?" A smirk grew on his face, before he said happily "That's a great idea! Did that just come off the top of your head?" I nodded nervously and let him think that I was a genius for a few seconds. He took out his cards once again and I shouted out "And his name should be Joker!"

He bit down on his lip before asking "Why?" I cleared my throat and responded, "Well, because he should make jokes. (Pause) Hey! You said you wanted it to be funny!" He shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "I'm not really sure I like that name." I roll my eyes and mutter to myself "You will in the future." Jack takes the Joker card out of his deck, examines it carefully and then mutters, "You know… I'm starting to like this character."

I nod, careful not to laugh at him. It suddenly hits me once again… maybe that's why everyone was singing Backstreet boys and Spice Girls. Was I in a different time as well? Well, the math would mean that I was in…um…1997? Wow…. and I still looked the same. That was sort of strange, well, _what_ wasn't strange about this situation?

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "Hey… wait for me after school. We can go over the play…. alright?" I turned around to face Jack and I couldn't do anything but nod. He licked his lips and spoke again "If you want…you can come over to my house…if its not too big of a problem…you see, I want to be a comedian and this play could really help me…"

I smile at him and interrupt him by saying "It won't be a problem." He chews on his lip again and says, "Look, if you haven't noticed already. I'm not very…outspoken…so…." I nod at him and I change the subject by saying "We will meet where we met this morning…after school, okay?" He nods and turns away, trying to think of a way to develop his character.

The bell rings. It's strange how fast time flies by when you're busy being told that you are in a totally different dimension. I sigh as he starts to walk on, leaving me behind without even a good bye. Soon, a handsome, big, student that says, "It sucks that you have to work with the Freak", startles me. My eyebrows rise in return, at his remark and suddenly I respond "No…he's not...not _yet_, anyway." I walk off, trying to find my philosophy class, while reminding myself that I was going to go to Jack Napier's house after school. I giggle at the thought and walk out of the theatre and into the big school with nothing but thoughts of after school in my mind.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you like it so far._

_Please Review._

_I promise the next scene will be a lot better... I have a whole (intresting) idea planned out for it._

_Thanks for Reading! _

_Take Care! _


	7. Part 2

_Authors Note:_

_I am really glad most of you liked the idea. Well, just to warn you...this chapter is a little cruel. Not too horrible...but just to warn you._

_Please Review!_

**Part 2:**

The day went by as normally as it _could _have. I went on to philosophy and pretended to listen, while daydreaming about the world I had slipped into. After school went pretty smoothly as well, except for the fact that I found him outside the school, smoking. I warned him quickly that if he kept smoking, his teeth would turn yellow. He smiled for the first time that day, dismissing my comment. But I laughed in return, knowing the outcome of his teeth.

It turns out that his house wasn't too far away from the school. So we walked towards the Napier house together, quietly. He didn't really talk me, until I finally brought up the law. Then he rambled on and on about the same things and well, in ordinary situations, I would feel quite terribly bored. However, he spoke with such passion, that I just blushed every time he looked my way.

We had finally arrived onto his doorstep and well it wasn't the biggest of houses, but it looked cozy enough. He jingled his keys, spinning the key ring around his finger before placing the key into the keyhole. He grabbed onto the doorknob and then turned to look at me, before saying in a soft voice "Be quiet." I knitted my eyebrows in response, as he opened the door and stepped in. I followed him quietly into the house, as he looked to the right of his stairwell, where a pair of woman's shoes sat.

He sighed happily and then turned to me and said, "It's okay…were fine." I stood there in confusion, as he continued "Ugh…take off your shoes." I nodded and removed my shoes as he yelled out "Mother! You home?" I looked at him strangely for a second, until a high-pitched, happy voice came from the stair well. A beautiful middle-aged woman appeared at the top of the stairs and she shouted "Jack, your home. Early too!"

He started up the stairs and then his mother gasped when she saw me. She smiled happily and said to Jack "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He rolled his eyes at that and explained, "I have a play due tomorrow, Mom. She's just my partner, that's all." She nodded in return, not buying it....at all. I started to walk up the stairs and spoke "Hello Mrs. Napier. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled widely at me and then spoke kindly "You are so well spoken.(Pause) Jack, she's a keeper." I giggled at Jack's reaction to that. His eyes were wide with anger and then he took a left and shut the door after he entered the first room on the right. Mrs. Napier looked at me with happiness and spoke sweetly "I'm sorry that I'm acting like a complete lunatic. Its just…Jack has never brought anyone home.... for anything. And well, here _you _are." She paused for a second, grabbed onto my shoulder and said, "You must stay for dinner."

I shrugged my shoulders in return and smiled widely to show her my appreciation. She bit onto her lip softly and then said "Oh, sweetie. Go on, just go into the room where he just walked into." She turned away from me and murmured something like "Finally," but I could of heard wrong. I turned to my left and then walked into the first door on the right, without knocking.

That was my _mistake_. I stood there with a huge shocked grin on my face, as he jumped up and screamed. He had been changing when I opened the door; it wasn't too bad…no, not at all. I mean he was just in his boxers. I smiled giddily as he started yelling at me. After a few seconds, I finally closed the door, realizing the anger that rose within him. About a minute later, he opened the door to let me in while screaming something like "Don't you knock?" But I shook my head once and just bit down on my lip to stop from giggling.

- - -

A few hours later it was 6: 30 that evening and Jack and I had our play finalized. It only had to be 5 minutes long, but when we timed it, it was more like 25 minutes. He had asked me my name and at moment… I couldn't think of anything but mocking this life, so I responded 'Harley." And every time he would call me that, I would laugh and grin like an idiot.

Suddenly, at exactly 6:31 pm, a knock was heard at the door of his room. We were sitting quite close but when the door was opening, Jack jumped up quickly and started pacing around his room. It was Mrs. Napier and she practically ordered us, quite _kindly_, to get our butts down to the dinner table. Jack had asked something about his father to her, she just nodded and then he had grunted.

Down the hall to the right, was the dinning room, and it was beautiful compared to the rest of the house. The house wasn't ugly, oh god no. It just was too _normal_, and then the dinning room was painted gold and red, it was extraordinary. I was first to enter the room and I noticed a man sitting at the table. He was the kind of handsome that you were afraid of. He had dark hair and dark eyes and he wore a large grin the size of the Titanic.

He held a beer in one hand and then he muttered lowly to me "You must be Jack's friend." I nodded as he held out a hand for me to shake. I began to shake it slowly, as he continued "I'm Mr. Napier. Jack's father. But you can call me Danny, _sweetie_." I suddenly began to get nervous at the mention of his dad. His dad was supposed to be rude, right? But this man seemed perfectly nice.

I let go of his hand and turned around to Jack who was giving him the coldest look possible. I shrugged my shoulders, as Mr. Napier began speaking "Sit, child, sit. I'm not going to hurt _you_." Jack smirked at him and then muttered into my ear quietly "Sit, Harls." I smiled at this…. Awww… he came up with a nickname for me.

The dining table was rectangular and a chestnut color. On one side sat Mr. Danny Napier and his wife sat in front of him. Jack sat beside his mother, watching his father carefully in the process. I pulled out my chair and was about to sit down when Mr. Napier stood up, while saying "Ah ta ta- sweetie. I got that for you." I smiled at him and sat down in the chair while he continued saying sharply to his son "Jack, where are your manners, boy?"

I could sense that he hated that fact that he had called him 'boy', for he twitched abruptly. I finally noticed the feast in front of us and said to Mrs. Napier "Thank you so much, this looks delicious." Mr. Napier looked at me, licked his lips and whispered in a raspy tone "It sure does…" I chuckled nervously for a second, before Jack reached for a piece of turkey that was already cut up properly in the middle of the table.

That was when I gasped.....loudly. Mr. Napier took a knife and slapped it onto Jack's hand hard. No cut happened, but the action was still horribly scary to witness. Jack looked up at his father before he shouted angrily "Jack, you know better than that! Guests are first." Jack rolled his eyes and moved his hand away from the knife. Mr. Danny Napier shook his head and then stared at his son while saying bitterly "Wipe off that frown, boy. I mean…why are you so serious all the time? Hmm? Why so serious?"

I took a deep breath in, remembering the familiar dialogue. I looked over at Jack who licked his bottom lip once and then gave him a wide fake smile. He glanced at his mother briefly and then again at his father while saying "You happy now?" His father turned to me and placed his hand on my thigh under the table. I gasped at his touch on my leg, so I shifted slowly trying to break free from his grasp.

He finally let go of me and said "I'm sorry for my son…he's a real bastard _sometimes_." I opened my mouth a bit, but my eyes widened largely. I couldn't say anything to that, so I grabbed at a piece of bread and stuffed it in my mouth. The rest of the family started to eat as well. Mrs. Napier looked unusually sad; as if she knew something horrible was going to happen. Mr. Napier interrupted my thoughts by saying "It's strange that Jackie here snagged a girl like you…I thought he was going to turn out gay."

I chocked on that piece of bread, which caused Mr. Napier to obviously volunteer to hit my back hard, moving his hands a little bit too _low_. I got up quickly off my chair and then said to Mrs. Napier "I am sorry…I didn't tell you my name. My name is…Harley." I smiled, sat back down onto the chair after Danny Napier moved his grimy hands. I looked over at Jack who was using his fork to poke at the peas on his plate.

I smiled to myself but then my smile turned to a frown when _Danny_ Napier started speaking again "Harley? Harls… I like it. Harley Napier." He then laughed like an animal and Jack dropped his fork on to his plate loudly before screaming "Cut it out, sir!" I looked over at him in confusion. He called his Dad, '_sir_'? Wow, the pervert didn't even deserve that! I suddenly shifted my chair slowly in the opposite direction that 'Danny' was sitting in.

I started to finally eat, while his mother started to speak about the day she had. I learned that she was a teacher for disabled students. His father was an accountant…made sense too. In the cartoon of Batman, Jack Napier was an accountant after he failed at being a comedian. But in this life...through out the meal, Jack stared at me. But not in a _lustful _way. He was observing me, to see my reaction to his family.

When I finished my meal, I complimented Mrs. Napier by saying "This was wonderful. Thank you. But I have to go…" I paused for a second. Did I even have a home? Extra money? Clothes? Anything? My eyes grew wide and I accidentally voiced my thoughts "I don't have anywhere to go." Jack looked my way and was about to speak when his mother spoke "You can stay here for tonight, dear. That is if you want to." She paused, placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and continued "You could sleep in Jack's room. I have an extra mattress that you could sleep on." Jack's eyes widened and so did mine. I shrugged my shoulders and I could tell that Jack couldn't care less. Mr. Napier got up from the table and spoke in a rough tone "Jackie boy…you look so sad. Be happy. Come on…. smile."

I started to tremble as Jack got up from the table and started to walk away from the dinning room. His father stopped him by holding onto his arm and saying with a growl "Now hold on there, you little…. _joker _you. How are you going to be a comedian if you're so serious? Hmm? What's wrong with you? You bring home a beautiful girl and you act like she doesn't exist! Maybe I was right…Margaret…" He paused, and now I had finally learned his mother's first name.

He let go of his son's arm and continued "He's probably going to end up on the streets…. gay and a failure. Just like he has _always _been." I looked down at the floor for a second, trying to hold back tears of anger. I _hated_ his father! Jack looked over at me, licked his bottom lip and then ran and hit his father with full force.

I screamed as I saw that Jack had punched his father directly on his nose, causing it to bleed profusely. I covered my face in shock, as his father grabbed him by his collar and whispered something into his ear. Jack turned to look at me, and for that split second…I wondered what his father had told him.

But then Jack walked my way, grabbed my arm and started to pull me back towards his room. I tried to ask if he had gone crazy, or stupid, but he didn't say anything to me. He just locked the door behind us and then sat quietly on his bed. It stayed that silent for a few minutes…if you don't count him cracking his neck or his knuckles every few seconds.

I finally spoke "Jack…_I'm_ sorry about this." He started to laugh…I couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. I walked over to his bed and sat down and then reached my hand out to his while whispering, "Laughter truly is the best medicine." He stopped laughing and looked at me in my eyes.

He then hit my hand away, got up and whispered to me "Harls…I'm so sorry." I gave him a small smile and whispered back "It's not your fault, J." He nodded at this and started to pace around the room, while saying "One more thing…just...ugh...if he does one more thing…I'll _kill _him." I looked at him and wanted to tell him…what he tried to do to me at the table, but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and let tears pour out and when I opened them, I saw Jack standing right in front of me. He moved his hands to hold my head straight and firmly. He then leaned in closer to my ear and asked in a low voice "He did something to you, didn't he?" I tried to shake my head but he held onto it tighter and then screamed at me "Tell me what he did!"

I gulped, licked my bottom lip and replied in a soft tone "He…. didn't do _anything_. I mean… if he did, it was my imagination. He just brushed me…" Jack started to shake me violently while screaming, "He touched you, didn't he? (Pause) Answer me!" I couldn't do anything but nod my head. And that was when he let go of me…and changed the subject by saying, "Let's work on the play again. What are we going to call it?" I looked at him strangely, but deep down inside, I was really happy he changed the subject....but I still wondered why he did.

- - - - -

Later on that night, Mrs. Napier came in with a mattress and placed it onto the bedroom floor. I guess she really trusted her son with people. She apologized about dinner and claimed that her husband was truly a nice man and then she fled the room when Jack came in again. Now, I am staring at the ceiling in the lightened room now. It was 2:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, ever since Jack stepped out of his room at around 1:30 am.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and he must of thought I was asleep for he was tiptoeing in. He sat down on his bed, before I looked at him and gasped loudly. It looked like he was beaten very badly. I jumped off the mattress and ran to his bed, grabbing him in the process. He had one wound in the middle of his lips, it was small, barley noticeable but it still looked awfully painful.

He also had a black eye and blood dripped from the side of his chin. I whispered to him "Jack…I should go get…." He grabbed me, his hands trembling as he spoke "Pl-please…don't go." I nodded, took his head into my hands and whispered, "I won't." He took a deep breath in whispered "One day I'll show him....." I nodded as I pulled him closer to me, by whispering into his dirty blond hair "I know you will, J."

He looked up at me, smiled and then said, "Don't tell anyone." I smiled in return and starting wiping away the blood that ran down his face, with my fingers. He chuckled and began to speak in a short tenor "He was drunk…. he probably doesn't mean it. But I can't…" I stopped him by placing my fingers on his lips and then by saying with a smirk "He's a fiend." He chuckled back at me and then slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you liked this one._

_Please Review!_

_Thanks a lot! _


End file.
